Ichigo's Confession!
by Y-T3cH
Summary: I always wondered, how would have Ichigo expressed his love towards Orihime the first time. The result was this story. Set after the 1000 year blood war and before the 10 year time skip. One Shot but tied in with my other Bleach Time-Travel flick.


**Hey guys, this one shot is actually a part of a Bleach Timetravel Flick I am writing. If you are interested in Bleach and Time Travel, Please go to my profile and check out my other story – "Bleach – ReLive the Past"**

 **Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN BLEACH...**

 ** _Ichigo's Confession!_**

After the quicy blood war, Urahara had found a way to limit Ichigo's Sprit pressure while in the world of the living, thus enabling him to return to his home and family. Ichigo felt that even though he was back with his family and friends in the real world, everything was not the same. High School was about to be over, and it shocked even himself, as he had managed to pass out with decent grades. The bonds between the friends had grown exceptionally stronger.

Ichigo and Ishida, had formed a bond stronger than brothers, even before knowing, they were actually cousins. Chad and Ichigo, were going to be each other's shields even since the day they had made that promise to each other under the bridge to watch each other's backs. With Renji & Rukia, Ichigo felt that had gained two of his closest and best friends.

But something was different. Something wasn't the same. Something wasn't the same with Orihime. She seemed different to him. It's like he saw her in a whole new light. When he had thought he had lost her in that fight with Yhwach, he felt his heart shatter. He had felt so much pain, that all the pain he had felt throughout the battles since he became a Soul Reaper, seemed like a minutely irritating pinch in comparison.

After the battle when he found out that she had survived, he felt that his life had come back to him. He didn't know why it was happening. Until Zangetsu chipped in and in a very colourful language made him realize, he had feelings for her. Feelings that transcended friendship. Hard-headed as he was, he initially refused to believe it, but later relented as every night in his dreams he began to see Orihime and when he woke up, he wanted nothing more than see her face, hear her voice, feel her touch. He realized, he had to tell her about these feelings. But he just didn't know how…?

**Ichigo**

It was a cold Wednesday morning and it was the last week of high school. I was looking forward to seeing Orihime, watching her laugh and smile. But that day when she came to the class, her smile seemed...sad! As if she was trying to hide a lot of pain. I think I even saw her cry in the middle of the lecture and trying to hide it. Then it hit me. It was the anniversary of her brother's death. Seeing her cry like that, I felt a blade just went through my gut. I just wanted to get up in the middle of the lecture, go to her and hold her in my arms and tell her that it's all going to be okay... and I am never going to le... I never knew this feeling. Why did her being so sad make me so sad. No this had to stop. I had to stop her from being sad. But I felt so helpless. Even tatsuki wasn't there to help her though this, because of her stupid tournament.

The final bell rung and the school ended for the day. I saw as she was leaving the school gate, walking towards her home, silently crying with her head down. And it was killing me. I had to do something. I called out to her and caught to her. "Orihime, I will walk you home", I told her not giving her a choice. But as usual she tried to be polite putting her hands up and trying to say it was not necessary but in the middle she stopped and relented.

**Orihime**

I was feeling so lonely. I hated this day. Every year this day made me feel like, I was alone in this world. Every day this day hit me as brick of fact that, I had no family, no siblings, no parents, nothing. No one who truly loved me. Every second of this day would make me feel like, it was mocking me, telling me it's my own fault that I have no family. That I deserve no family. Every year this day kept getting harder and harder. Especially this year. This year even tatsuki was not here to console me. And from next year when she would leave for college, she wouldn't be there anymore. I was going to be alone, all over again. I was going to be abandoned again.

Suddenly, I heard the school bell ring, it was time to go home. The same home that had no one but me. The home that would make me cry a little every night, mocking my loneliness. Making me feel again that I was alone in this world. Making me feel that no one cared about be, no one knew how I felt, No one could truly understand me. That no one wanted me!

Suddenly, I heard, Kurosaki-kun calling me and offering... no telling that he was gonna walk me home. I tried to protest, but I truly didn't want to be alone today so I relented midway. Ichigo meant more to me than anyone knew. I loved him, but he didn't love me back. Why would he? Why would he see me anything more than a friend. I could offer him nothing in exchange for asking for his love. I wasn't as strong, as brave, as noble, or as beautiful as Rukia or Yoruichi. They could make him happy. What did I have to offer him? But still he kept me close, called me his friend, and invaded a whole world to rescue me. What can I offer such a man in exchange for his love? No I wasn't worth it. I would give anything to be with him, do anything to be with him. But I know that is never going to happen. All I can do is remain in his orbit and hope...hope... that he doesn't finally realize that I am not worth his time... and finally decides to leave me.

While walking in silence and thinking about this, I didn't even realize when we reached my house. I could swear that I saw his fists clinching while walking. Maybe he was upset, that he decided or had to walk me. Yes that must be it. I must not take much of his time, I must excuse him from being in my company. I don't want him to see me like this and feel disgusted with me. So I told him, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun for walking me home. I really appreciate it."

**Ichigo**

All the while we were walking, I could see the pain in her eyes. I could see, as she was silently crying with her head down and her hair hiding it. She was in pain, and there was nothing I could do to protect her from that pain. I felt so helpless and angry at myself that I clenched my fists and dug my nails in the palm of my hands. I wanted to shake her out of that pain, I wanted to hold her and tell her that I lov... I loved her. And till this moment I didn't realize how much. I loved her more than anything in this world. I would give up anything and everything I had to be with her and just make her pain stop... To make her happy... To make her smile... She was... She was my SUN...

Suddenly I heard her voice, thanking me for walking her home. I didn't even realize when we had reached. I saw her eyes. They were sad. I knew as soon as I would leave, She would be lonely again. She would be in pain again. She would cry again. She would be hurt again. Thats it. NO MORE! I couldn't let my SUN be in pain. I had to do something. I had to say something. Just as she was walking away, I called out "Orihime!". She turned back, looking puzzled but still hiding a lot of pain. I walked closer to her, my hand as if by itself went to wipe her almost faded tears from her cheeks. I got even closer and held her cheek in my right arm. I felt a dam breaking inside me and feelings gushing out from me in the form of words. "Orihime, its hurts... It hurts me when you cry, when you are in pain, when you are feeling lonely. It hurts me that I can't do anything about it. It feels like a thousand blades pierce my chest every time you shed a tear. Orihime... hime... your my... your my SUN... I always feel happy and full of hope when I am around you... When I am with you, I feel that even if the world ended, it would be fine, because I was with you... hime what I am trying to say is that...

**Orihime**

"You Love ME..." I completed his words, before he could. My whole world had changed in the span of 30 seconds. He loved me, I was his sun...He loved me!

**Ichigo**

I just stood there as she said those worlds before I could. I didn't know what to do but I had to say it. "More than anything in this world. I love you."

I felt a huge thud against my chest as her head slammed into it and she hugged me and began crying loudly.

 **Thank you for reading. And remember, if you liked it please check out my other story.**

 **TILL THE NEXT TIME!**


End file.
